Never Been Better
by AshlynnCoy
Summary: Married sex is the best sex. NSFW. PWP. Han/Leia very married. There's not much more to say about it really.


The sound of the front door coming open was unmistakeable. And there was no one on this planet who had access to override the lock on that door this late into the night. That could only mean one thing: that whoever was there was someone who wasn't supposed to be on this planet. Leia could only hope which one of those it was.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband come into their bedroom.

"You're home early," she greeted him drowsily, reaching out her hand across the bed in a gesture he'd long recognized as an invitation.

"The offload ahead of me didn't show up on time," Han explained, dropping his travel satchel on the floor in the doorway. "So I convinced them to let me start my offload early. Got through extra quick thanks to a shift change, and headed for home." He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground on top of his bag and crossed to stand beside their bed, reaching out his hand to take hold of his wife's. In a swift motion, likely an artifact of her self defense training, she yanked on his arm just so as to cause him to fall into the bed next to her.

"I was just thinking about you," she told him as he chuckled. It wasn't often that she took him unawares these days, but he'd never cease to be amazed by her.

"Oh you were?" he asked, teasingly. His best guess was that she was just being sweet; at this time of night, she was most likely thinking about some combination of work and sleep. So he might as well tease her.

"Mm-hmmm," she sounded, shifting toward him on their bed. She took his hand, still held in hers, and slid it between her legs. Han gasped when his fingers settled on hot flesh. It wasn't normal for his wife to go to bed without her basics on, maybe she _had_ been thinking about him.

"Oh, wow," he muttered. She shifted her hips then, grinding against his hand in a way that had the tip of his middle finger slip briefly inside her as his palm pressed firmly against her most sensitive spot. The heat and wetness of her body was overwhelming; not what he'd expected to come home to, but the most welcome surprise he could think of. With her hand still on his, she guided his fingers deeper inside her body, moving her own fingertips to tease at her clit once she was sure his hand would stay where she led.

Han curled his fingers inside her, stroking at that place he knew she liked best as she kept teasing at her own body. A moment later, as Han was beginning to feel things building within her, Leia moved quickly; sitting up abruptly, she then dove toward the foot of the bed, slinging her left leg over his body as her hands reached for the fastenings of his breeches.

Han was silently grateful that he'd removed his holster at the spaceport as she set to undoing the fastenings that kept his pants on his body. Sh went to work on his belt, his buttons, the elastic at the waist of his basics. Even in the dim light coming in through the window shade, he had a delightful view of her bare nether region as she rocked back and forth on all fours, working her way through his clothing.

She reached into his pants and brushed her fingers against his engorged member. Han shifted his hips at her touch and Leia took the opportunity to slide his pants completely out of the way. She teased at the tip of him with the flat of her tongue, her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft before taking his full length into her mouth and beginning to suck lightly.

Han couldn't control the volume of his groaning as his wife stroked and sucked at his throbbing cock. He reached forward, sliding his fingers into her again and teasing at the pucker in her behind as he rocked his hips toward her unyielding mouth.

Leia sucked and teased, stroking with her hands and rolling her tongue around the head of his cock as she settled on a rhythm she knew would get him off. She could feel him quiver, his hips thrusting into her mouth in tiny twitches with which she was well familiar.

She rocked back against his hand, driving his fingers deeper into her body as she released his cock from her mouth just in time to watch the explosion of his orgasm fire. She'd always loved watching this moment, reveling in the sight of her handiwork's fruition. Watching his face was her most favorite, but watching this was equally satisfying.

A bit of salty liquid landed on her chin; she grabbed hold of his shirt tail to wipe it away. She moved then, loathe to break the divine contact of his fingers inside her, but desperate to see the look on his face.

His expression, somewhere between giddy and in pain, did not disappoint. Eleven years together and she had amassed a delightful mental catalog of post-orgasmic Han Solo expressions. This one added nicely to the pile.

But she hadn't the chance to savor it for long. In the blink of an eye, Han was sitting up, lunging at her, and knocking her backwards, and pinning her shoulders to the mattress as she couldn't help but squeal. His hands went immediately from her shoulders to her breasts, taking down the thin straps of her nightgown as he went so that he could squeeze and pinch at her bare nipples.

He slid his face beneath the hem of her nightgown and lapped at the slick folds of her body with his tongue. He scraped his teeth lightly against her skin, letting his lips trail behind them- contrasting a rough touch with a gentle one.

With his lips, he captured the tiny nub at the apex of her thighs. Leia gasped, fisting her hands in the comforter above her head as she writhed against him. He slid his fingers back into her then, curling them once again to stimulate her just so. Leia was moaning as she brought her hands down to pinch roughly at her own breasts while his hands continued their ministrations below.

Leia gasped and moaned, moving her hands into his hair and yanking his face off of her body as she started to come. The spasms came on hard, rocking her from her shoulders to her heels, slamming her knees together, trapping her husband's hand inside her. The pressure of her thighs was nearly painful on his wrists, making him momentarily grateful that it wasn't his skull.

"You okay there, Princess?" he asked after a moment. Leia let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head, chuckling under her breath as she struggled to get her quaking limbs to comply with her desire to let her husband have his hand back. After a moment, she managed to side away from him, further toward the foot of the bed, freeing his wrists from the trap of her thighs before pivoting on her hip to lay her head back on her pillow.

"Yeah," she replied once she was sure she had her breath. Leia kicked at the covers, pulling them up over her hips as Han managed to sit up with his feet slung over the edge of the bed. As quickly as his still trembly body would let him, he tugged his boots off before pulling his shirt off over his head. He shook his trousers from his ankles where they'd pooled and reached down to yank his socks off before flopping back down onto the bed, bringing his shorts up to his waist as he did. Leia tossed the blanket over her husband as well and then scooted closer.

She lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head gently as though this were any other night at bedtime.

"How 'bout you?" she asked then, noticing as she had that his heart rate and breathing were still nothing close to normal, "you all right, hotshot?". Han chuckled, the deep baritone of his laugh reverberating in his chest making Leia feel safe and drowsy. No matter how many times the government of the New Republic moved them, this posture, this _feeling_ was the closest thing she'd felt to home since she left Alderaan for the last time.

"Yeah, sweetheart," he replied, yawning a little as he tightened his hold on his wife. "Honestly: never been better."


End file.
